


Prelude

by halfwingangel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Loneliness, Other, Poor Ravus Nox Fleuret, Ravus Nox Fleuret Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwingangel/pseuds/halfwingangel
Summary: Hey, everyone. I’m brand new here, but we have to start somewhere, don’t we?A very short one for a start with Ravus.
Kudos: 1





	Prelude

The manor was a lonely place. Faces all around, ghosts coming out from a wall to dissappear behind the next. He watched them passing by, bowing at him here, avoiding him there.

All of them empty.

Mechanic flesh, so alike to those ones manufactured at the keep. None a real company. And that was alright, anyway. This was his fortress, his holy ground from the hell out there. This had been his sanctuary for years.

_Why should he want something like company._

His sister was his stone, but their paths have always been stretching and shrinking like rubber. Maybe one day that rubber gives in.

And what is going to happen that day? The day when loneliness hit him with all his might, without mercy. What will be left then?

What is a protector with nothing to protect.

But no man is an island. Perhaps there was a chance to make things right. But chances. He didn’t have many from the very moment he was born.

Or maybe he did have. From lost opportunities life is made of.

He keep watching the faces passing by.

The manor was a lonely place. Perhaps, too, he was a ghost.


End file.
